A Match Made in Heaven
by Patchwork Interpretations
Summary: Moneypenny is the agent as well as Bond. She has the main role but will James admitt his feelings before heaven comes knocking? Rated T for future chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A Match Made In Heaven

Foot firmly pressed to the accelerator, accelerator slammed against the floor of the car. Speeding down dark country roads, only knowing where to go because of the car Bond is following.

Suddenly there is no trace of the car in front. The tracker, which was placed in the glove compartment, has no signal. All thoughts of capturing the Platinum tonight are shattered.

The lights of the city are blinding. Being sent to Paris by M is brilliant.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring …

"Hello, Lillith here," was my answer.

"Miss Midnight, I have the information for you. Meet me in the Moulin Rouge at 2200 hours!"

The phone call ended there. Oh well just another guy, is the thought that ran through me head about him.

I arrived at the Hotel Paris (pronounced pari) about ten minutes later; only to be greeted by a tall, brunette bell boy, who took care of my suitcases and showed me to my suite.

M really knows how to spoil her secretary/number one hacker. My suite has a view over the magnificent skyline of magical Paris. Well what should I have expected, the Director had landed me the presidential suite.

After flying from Manhattan to London, then on to Paris, I feel like there is nothing that will keep me awake.

* * *

"Why can't you find an agent when you need one?" M asked.

"Honestly?" Allyson said.

"No. Get me the best agent we have!"

"Yes, Ma'am" Allyson replied; she headed back to her desk.

"I'm sat at my best friend's desk, doing my best friend's job, while she goes swanning off around the world, with all these bloody gorgeous, secret agents!" she muttered to herself, while checking the list of special agents.

"Morning Midnig…" he started to say as he walked through the doors, "You're not Miss Moneypenny!"

"No, I'm Allyson. Nice to meet you."

"Same? Is M in?"

* * *

"Are you sure? That's all they have, there's no more information in a secret file, in a dungeon somewhere?" I asked, keeping my emotions on hold. This informant was really annoying, but a secret agent mustn't loose there head when under cover.

"Yes Miss that's all. People only know so much, and then it's all riddles," he replied.

"Look here! I don't have time for this. I need all the information I can get, and if you can't get it well. Life doesn't look good!" I told him, placing a small knife in the small of his back.

"I know nothing, nothing I tell you. Nothing!" he hissed.

"Goodnight!" I whispered, and then I shoved the knife into his spinal column. I took the knife and cleaned it, while he lay dieing on the floor, "Sorry, but when someone's time is up. It's up!" Then I left, stepping over the almost lifeless body of the informant.

Death isn't scary if you just accept it. I do keep wondering why people plead for their lives.

Ring …

"Midnight here!"

"No more! You get me; you do not kill any more informants!" M screeched.

"Ma'am." I replied.

"It's a secure line! I have some one who needs you help. You may know him. Agent Sams!"

"Ma'am I must protest. He his worst for killing informants than me!"

"Midnight. Agent Sams is a corrupt agent. I need you to find out who he is working for! Then you may kill him. There's a promotion if you get him and his boss!"

"Ma'am I will try!"

"International airport, midnight flight! Goodbye and good luck."

"Thank you!" I ended the phone call and headed for the nearest taxi rank. Q hadn't yet decided that I was ready to have a Lamborghini or an Aston Martin.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Egyptian desert, the Platinum was planning his next move; to destroy any and all governments and the secret agencies.

Lillith Midnight and her infamous 007 would be the first people to vanish. They were always sticking their noses into things that didn't concern them.

"Platinum, I have great news!"

"Well tell me Gold!" Platinum replied, his voice harsh and his tone mean, gesturing a fist and throwing glances which would make any man scared.

"M is putting Agent Sams with Midnight!"

"And you know this, how?"

"M told him before the flight. And he is on his way to Paris as we speak!"

"Good, good, good." The Platinum replied, waving his hand to signal Gold to leave.

The Platinum sat at his desk, smiling to himself. Everything was going well.

* * *

I was sat waiting at the airport for a full two hours before Agent Sams arrived. I was waiting in the arrivals lounge wasting valuable time, wishing that the plane had crashed into the ocean on the way over.

"Midnight!"

"Agent Sams, nice to meet you again."

"Do you have a place we can go to talk in private?"

"Yes, fine. But give me the gun!"

"What! What happens if we get attacked?" Agent Sams replied.

"Well, you get killed, and I escape. Perfect plan. I live, you die and MI6 is better off!" I explained.

* * *

"You expect to send me to Paris, to sit in a café, and watch while some fairy goes around trying to solve a case!" James said. His voice filled with emotion.

"No! I expect you to go to Paris, watch over Miss Moneypenny then when Agent Sams is dead, help Moneypenny to solve the case." M replied, "By the way, when in Paris she is Miss Lillith Midnight!"

Bond headed for Q. If he was going to be part of this plot, he would need every gadget Q could give him. And an Aston Martin!


	2. Chapter 2

A Match Made In Heaven

Paris is beautiful if you ever just get time to admire it. I didn't really have the time to spare, but knowing that you're life could end any second when working with agent Sams I took the chance of living outside of the rules.

At this point I didn't know the my beloved James was on his way, so I spent the time wandering around Paris, spending money on clothes and walking around the famous places. It was when I was in the Louvre when Agent Sams found me.

"Missy, don't you try and just ignore me!" He said.

"Sir, I have no intention to ignore you. I do have the means in which to kill you though!" Was my reply, "You see. When one dies another must take the place. You have double o status and that is what I want. If I kill you I get it. But then there is the matter of you being a double agent and I want to really dispose of your boss, so I will find that there are somethings in life that have to wait."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. The sun was bright and everything seemed brighter than normal. Agent Sams took me further away from the Louvre and pushed me into a waiting cab.

We said nothing on the journey to where ever we were going. I looked out of the window and saw Paris whooshing past. It was only when I looked in the mirror I caught a glimpse of hope. There was an Aston Martin behind us. I thought just for a second it was James, but when it took a left turn, I saw hope crash and burn.

When the cab finally stopped we were in quite a scruffy part of the city. I had no idea where I was. Agent Sams took a hold of my arm again and dragged me along a dark side street. He never said a word until he spun around and pinned me to the wall.

"alright missy. If you think you're so clever tell me where your fantasy man is now!"

a small white piece of material came towards my face. I recognised the smell just as I collapsed. Chloroform.

--

"where is she? Where is she?" James said to himself, his voice slightly panicked. Normally he could keep his feelings under control, but when it was his Moneypenny that had been kidnapped he couldn't keep it together as much.

Wandering down a darkened allyway, he noticed a heap on the floor. Moving closer he noticed the it wasn't a heap. It was a person.

Bending down he checked for a pulse. There was still a hope that whoever it was could still live. He moved the locks of hair that covered the face. Looking down he saw, the one person he was looking for.

"Moneypenny!" He hissed. She didn't move.

James put his gun back into it's holster and lifted Lillith into his arms. Being very careful not to hurt her, he took her seemingly lifeless body back to his car.

When they were on their way back to the centre of Paris, Bond called MI6.

"Bond, what are you calling for?" M asked.

"I've got Moneypenny, but there's no sign of Sams. He left her for dead, so it was a good thing I was here."

"Take her back to her hotel and make sure she's ok before you leave her!" M ordered before ending the call.

Just as she did this Lillith began to stir. "Where... where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

"James?"

"Who did you thik it would be? What happened Penny?"

"I don't know?"

--

When I said this I honestly didn't know what had happened.

"Since when were you in Paris?"

"M sent me to make sure Sams didn't try to kill you."

That was when it came back to me. "Chloroform, he knocked me out with chloroform."

"And left you for dead in that alley!" James filled in, "Penny, what were you thinking trusting him?"

"Stop calling me Penny. I'm Lillith. And I didn't trust him, he kidnapped me. Sort of!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Match Made In Heaven

"Allyson, could you please get me a secure line. I need to talk to Bond. It seems we have a spot of bother!" M screamed.

"M, I would but there has been has been a problem. You may have a secure line, but 007," She sighed as she said his name, "Won't turn his phone on, never mind answer his calls!"

"There's something going on!" M pondered, "Has he had any contact with moneypenny?"

"Yes, he saved her from Agent Sams!"

"Shit," M said, without really thinking, "Ops. anyway, Allyson we need to try and get in contact with moneypenny!"

"No luck there either, her phone's turned off,"

"Well turn it on!"

"M I can't, you know how good moneypenny is with computers, she's figured a way around the system. she's taken the sim cards out!"

"Good lord. Now we are in trouble. Monaypenny, will just have to look after herself. I'm sure Bond won't do that!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Match Made In Heaven

Agent Sams walked across the street towards the hotel. Bond had done exactacally what Sams had wanted him to do, save Moneypenny. Agent Sams had followed the Aston Martin all the way to the Hotel Pari, where Miss Moneypenny was staying. Sams had the perfect way of getting rid of 007 and the only person who would try and avenge him.

Sams turned his attention to the Aston parked outside the front of the hotel, "It's too good to waste!" He muttered to himself!

Sams, walked into the lobby of the hotel and walked up to the front desk, "Could I have the key's for room 413 please?"

"Yes of course sir! I'll just get them," The brunette at the desk said, "Is there anything else?" She asked handing over the keys.

"Would you like to come and dine with me after your shift?"

"Well, now you ask. My shift finishes at half past eight!"

"I'll see you in the lobby then!" Sams said before he nodded and turned to walk towards the elevator.

--

As Agent Sams walked along the corridor to room 413, he heard muffled noises coming from room 414. "Just as I thought, 007 is taking what he wants, I thought Moneypenny would have more sense!" He told himself.

--

"Bond, what are you doing?" Moneypenny asked.

"I'm sorting things out so Sams thinks we're doing something that we're not." He replied, pressing play on a CD player.

"So after this, we're what going to sneek out and let him blow up the hotel!" Moneypenny said in a hushed whisper.

"No, we are going to sneek out and hope that he sees us and follows without planting the bomb," James whispered back.

"But we can't just leave all these people's lives on a knife edge, we have to try and help them James!" Moneypenny said seriously, still keeping her voice hushed.

"I'm sorry but it's all we can do!" James replied, "Moneypenny, grab your phone we're leaving."

Lillith did as she was told, she picked up her moblie and headed for the door. James put out his arm and grabbed her wrist, "Not just yet!"

"You're gonna have us killed!"

"No, I'm gonna have him killed! Look believe in me for a bit!"

"James, you know I wish I could. You were never one to be believed in before. Look at least let me sneak out and get the Aston."

"Moneypenny, no. You are too keen. Give it a few minutes then we shall leave. You have to choose the oppotune moment, not just one that suits you."

--

Sams set up the bomb and headed back to the front desk. He walked up to the lovely lady he had met before and waited for her to end her shift.

The lady picked up her bag and left her desk. Agent Sams took her by the arm and led her into the parking lot, where he found his lamborghini waiting.

--

Three hours later, James was sitting in the Aston waiting for Moneypenny. She had been gone for over ten minutes now, and James was starting to get worried.

The car door opened and in jumped Moneypenny.

"And what took you so long?"

"He wouldn't talk!"

"so,"

"So, I used a little persuasion!"

"Friendly?"

"not, quite!"

"NOt Quite?"

"Okay, so I beat a few people up!"

"Moneypenny!"

"They wouldn't tell me what I wanted, so I beat them up a bit!" Lillith replied, sounding sweet again.

"I didn't know you could be so rough!" James said, adding the slightest hint of something he wanted.

"James did you think you'd get your way! I wasn't rough I just gave them a swift kick, to a particular part of the body which really hurts!" Moneypenny finished.

--

I have learned that traveling with secret agents is something one must not take lightly. Well being a secret agent myself, I could hardly complain to you about everything that one must be wary of. Anyway...

I had spent the whole morning hiding from that god forsaken man who had plotted to kill me. James had been pestering me to let hit just go and kill Agents Sams there and then. I had put my foot down and told him no, if we were going to get anywhere it was going to be a while before Agent Sams was being buried in a wooden casket.

Sams had been stupid enough to walk straight into a bar in the middle of a deserted street. James and I had followed keeping a low profile. Sams had had a very intriguing conversation with the landlord. As soon as Sams left the bar, I had sent James to go and get the Aston and be ready to go.

I flirted, teased and tried my best to worm the information out of the landlord, but when it didn't work I went back to good old fashioned violence. I was about to start playing snooker with him at the time. He came up behind me, so I gave the cue a good flick and it hit him in the exact point between the legs where I knew it would hurt!


	5. Chapter 5

A Match Made In Heaven

After my brief encounter with the Landlord, James and myself were heading towards Calais. We really needed to get back across the channel and into London before Agent Sams had time to figure out what had gone on.

The Landlord and everyone else in the bar was sort of unconsious, and Sams had walked back in to the bar via the back door, just as I was leaving. So no doubt the Landlord was dead, and anyone else who had been around him.

--

"Get me Moneypenny on the Phone now!" M screeched.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Allyson replied, carrying a wireless phone through to M.

"Ah, Hello! " Lillith said.

"Moneypenny, we need you back at the office!" M stated.

"Yes, Ma'am. 007 is currently bringing us back to Calais as we speak. Agent Sams is still running free, but we have more information on his next location, and his boss!"

"007?"

"Yes, ma'am, he found me just before Sams killed me! He really saved my life."

"Fine just get to London ASAP!" M said before putting the phone down.

--

"Did you really mean to sound so happy, when you stated, 'he really saved my life'?" Bond asked.

"Now James, you know how much I love you, so don't play fool with me!" I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder, as he continued to drive too fast for frech roads, while the car was invisible.

"You won't get anywhere, you know that don't you! Sams will have us both dead before we get chance to kill him!"

"Now, James!" I said, being as sweet as I could manage, "Heaven is only a step away, and now when we get to Calais,you need to find the service tunnel of the eurostar, and we should be able to just drive straight doen there and be back in England before twilight tommorow!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Agent Sams, why is you back here wiv out da body?"

"I'm sorry, 007 saved her before I could take the shot."

"Not good enough. That girl needs whipping into shape. You is gonna bring er here to me. Alive."

* * *

"Miss Moneypenny could you please define what you mean by extra information." M asked.

"Agent Sams is working for Monsieur Newto. And was on a special assignment to kill me. But now the assignment has changed, its capture."

"Have you got any idea on why?" M asked.

"God yes. I bugged Agent Sams, so I know exactally why. Monsieur Newto has some shocking plans for me and they ain't nice. The perv."

--

I told M about Monsieur Newto's plan in detail, yet still she goes and hands me to him. I'm going to die. She sent me on an assignment, Operation Rat Trap; aka hand my self over.

That mean banker, trapped me in a cell for weeks before anything was actually decided about my fate. I was in the dark with rations, and the rats.

The day I was set free from that hell hole, I knew I wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

--

"Miss Lilli." Monseiur Newto greeted.

I curtly nodded before I was thrown to the floor by one of his beefy henchmen.

"Wondering what was planned for our little play date, did we?"

I didn't reply.

"No matter, I'm not going to keep you here with me, when your precious 'James' shows up I'm going to have him kill you. Either with a shiny silver bullet placed neatly between your eyes, or a simple slice of the throat"

This made me shiver inside. I wanted to live, I wanted to be able to have a possible future, I wanted my office job back.

The day was horrific, I was tortured by the insane mind of a 23 year old chav. Meaning being subjected to hardcore rave, rubbish MC rapping, and other horrible chava beats. He really was trying to kill me.

After what felt like hours of having my ears punished by that infernal crap, I was turned into a human punch bag. Monsieur Newto just sat back and watched as all of the hundreds of beefy, heavy weight henchmen he had, took their turn to beat me up and individually knock me unconscious.

I saw the fists and the boots flying towards me but there was nothing I could do to try and defend myself. All I could do was take the pain.

* * *

There was my precious Moneypenny. How could my boss ever think about putting dainty little Moneypenny into a hostage situation? As the Hostage!

I planned my moves carefully, not wanting to get caught, but needing to get in there and save the young lady who resided there. I had to get her away from Newto, who knew what type of cruel and painful things he had done to her.

In the end I just walked right in, through the front door, like I owned the place. There were no guards around, and I was slightly suspicious, that was until I saw her body laid there in the corner, in a pool of blood.

_They've just used this as a body dump._

I quickly ran to the corner where Moneypenny was bound and gagged. As I got there I realised she was still breathing. I took out a knife from my back pocket and used it to try and cut throught the ropes. It seemed to be taking forever.

Then I noticed she was beginning to wake up. I forgot about untying her, and moved around so she could see it was me. I didn't need her to be frightened.

"Now you will take that knife, and slice that pretty little throat of hers." Monsieur Newto called from behind me.

His henchmen appeared and created a circle around us. Two of them came and took Moneypenny out of the ropes that were holding her. Then they threw her to the floor and joined the circle.

Moneypenny took her time to get the use of her limbs back. And then she came over to me.

"I'll see you in heaven sweetheart, for that is where we were destined to be together." She whispered, taking the knife from my hand.

"Oh sweet, now kill her." Newto ordered.

Moneypenny turned on him. "Newto, either you slice my throat or I do." She spat with conviction.

Newto did nothing to respond. So Moneypenny took the knife, raised it level to the middle of her throat, placed it against her delicate skin and dragged it through her flesh.

I took the chance to shoot Agent Sams, but I then had to watch helpless as the life drained from my Miss Moneypenny.

"This emotional dispear will kill you now. My hands shall stay clean"

And with that Newto left, and I was able to walk out carrying Miss Moneypenny in my arms. That was the first and last time I cried.

--

**Three Months Later**

The poker tornament that was being hosted by Monsieur Newto. This would be my last chance to bring him down and avenge Moneypenny's untimely death.

I was here in the Casino with my new partner, Agent Swan, 009. I must note that the events of that night are not under my juresdiction to disclose, for that is her tale to tell, and I shall be allowing her to do so.

Any how. I played the tornament, and came fourth, so I lost. The youngest Cullen boy, Miss Swan and Monsieur Newto were still playing when I left.

I jumped on the first plane back to England, I needed to be in my home country, just so I could be closer to my Moneypenny.

The minute I got into my appartment I pulled our my standard issue gun and held it to my temple.

"I have missed you dearly. And now my love heaven is where our match is made."

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**x'Lilli'x**


End file.
